


Professor Fraldarius's Weakness

by LunaChai



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fan Comics, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaChai/pseuds/LunaChai
Summary: He was seen to smile, but only in the presence of the friendly professor of sorcery.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 144
Collections: Felannie Secret Santa Gifts of 2019





	Professor Fraldarius's Weakness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuesita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuesita/gifts).



> For the 2019 Felannie Secret Santa! Happy holidays, yuesita!
> 
> Based on their non-AM ending:
> 
> "After the war, Felix intended to abandon his noble title and make a living with his sword. On the day that he was to depart, however, he was waylaid by Annette, who begged him not to leave her behind. Instead, she proposed that they relocate to the Officers Academy when it reopened, and take up positions as teachers. When the school did reopen, it is said that the new sword instructor was notoriously harsh, but that he eventually learned to enjoy his work. He was seen to smile, on occasion, but only in the presence of the friendly professor of sorcery."

**Author's Note:**

> gimme. cute professor romance. gimme pls.
> 
> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/lunachaili)


End file.
